Placer Inconfesable
by Strifegirl
Summary: Cloud regresa al bar y descubre a Tifa deleitándose con ella misma en su habitación. Jamás se imaginó que él podría ser capaz de causar ese efecto en ella. Lemon. CloudxTifa. One-Shot. Solo para adultos okay? ;D


"**DESEOS ESCONDIDOS"**

Tifa se despierta de su largo y placentero sueño. Había dormido toda la mañana debido a la resaca que tenía de la noche anterior. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza y sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Su mente estaba en blanco y no podía recordar que fue lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos, se da cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de Cloud. Confundida, se levanta rápidamente de la cama para inspeccionar el lugar. Al parecer Cloud no se encontraba en esos momentos y le dejó una nota en la mesa de noche.

"_Tuve que salir. Te veré mas tarde. Descansa, Cloud."_

Tifa sonríe después de leer la nota y con ese pensamiento volvió a la cama para abrazar la almohada de Cloud, que aun tenía su aroma. Era una mezcla entre su loción y el olor a metal del Fenrir y ella se embriagaba con su olor mientras yacía en su cama.

Luego de unos minutos, su mente comenzó a divagar en lo que había ocurrido anoche. Ambos se habían quedado solos en el bar y se embriagaron con el nuevo vino que Barret había comprado en Corel. Debido a esto, sus emociones fluyeron de manera espontánea, llevados en parte por la bebida y en parte por sus propios deseos ocultos. Tifa estaba tan ebria, que no pudo mantenerse despierta y colapsó en los brazos de Cloud. Eso fue lo último que ella recordaba, pero eso no explicaba porque ella había pasado la noche en la habitación de Cloud.

"_Acaso Cloud y yo..."_ el rostro de Tifa comenzó a enrojecerse y su cabeza estalló de la vergüenza. Estaba tan apenada y desconcertada que no lograba recordar que fue lo que había pasado. El solo pensar que pudo haber pasado algo entre ella y Cloud la alteró. Sin embargo, después de analizar cuidadosamente la situación, ella vio que eso no pudo haber sido posible ya que ella aun vestía las mismas ropas del día anterior. Tifa se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta de esto y seguidamente se levantó de la cama para darse una ducha antes de que Cloud regresara.

Mientras se duchaba, en lo único que podía pensar era en Cloud. A pesar de que estaba algo aliviada porque no había ocurrido nada, en el fondo estaba un poco decepcionada. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría haber sido la única oportunidad de tener un momento con el hombre que la hacía estremecer y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared del baño.

Luego de terminar con su bañó, la morena se dispuso a limpiar el desorden que había dejado en la habitación de Cloud. Se acercó al escritorio donde tenía una retratera con la fotografía de Cloud. Tomó la retratera y se quedó viendo la fotografía por un momento sin despegar la mirada de la imagen de Cloud. Mientras observaba la fotografía, ella cierra sus ojos y su mente navega en el tiempo para recordar el día en que lo encontró ejercitándose en la parte de atrás del bar.

Aquel cuerpo tan bien formado con sus sorprendentes pectorales que simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlos. Las emociones de Tifa comenzaron a traicionarla y sin darse cuenta, su mano cobro vida mientras recorría lentamente por su clavícula. Sus dedos llegaron a su pecho y comenzó a frotarlos suavemente entre la unión de estos. Ella deseaba aquel cuerpo con tanta pasión y el solo pensar en ello la estremecía. Tifa, quien aún permanecía envuelta con la toalla y únicamente con su ropa interior por debajo, se recostó en la cama y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a frotar sus dedos en su parte íntima. Al principio sentía incomodidad al hacer esto, pero a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias, su incomodidad se convirtió en placer.

Por otro lado, Cloud regresa al bar y entra a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua y refrescarse un poco. Había salido temprano esa mañana para ir a correr. Era una costumbre que le ayudaba a mantenerse en forma y al mismo tiempo saludable. Le tomaba por lo menos una hora recorrer todo Edge, pero esa mañana tuvo que regresar temprano debido a que su horario estaba retrasado.

Luego de terminar de beber su agua, Cloud se percata de que había olvidado su toalla en el baño de arriba; y sin más remedio, se dirigió a su habitación para buscar algo con que secarse el sudor. Mientras subía las escaleras, pudo escuchar un leve murmuro que provenía de su habitación. Cloud disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos para escuchar con atención lo que estaba pasando. Cuando finalmente llegó a la habitación, se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y encontró a Tifa en lo mejor. Asombrado por lo que estaba viendo, se volvió contra la puerta para esconderse detrás de ella sin soltar la manija. Estaba tan avergonzado que no supo que mas hacer en ese momento.

Tifa estaba tan concentrada en llegar a su límite que no se había percatado de su presencia. Ella emitía leves gemidos de placer mientras se frotaba su parte íntima. Cloud se petrificó al escuchar sus gemidos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"_Oh Cloud..."_ Dijo Tifa mientras jadeaba.

Los ojos de Cloud se abrieron aun más al escuchar que ella pronunciaba su nombre mientras se producía placer. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Jamás se imaginó que él podría ser capaz de causar ese efecto en ella.

Mientras tanto, los gemidos de Tifa se hacían cada vez más fuertes hasta el punto que él también comenzó a excitarse y colocó su mano sobre su boca para evitar que lo descubriera con su respiración agitada. A pesar de que estaba algo apenado por la situación, Cloud sonreía mientras la escuchaba deleitarse en su nombre. Él deseaba tanto poder formar parte de ese momento, que no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar. Lentamente, Cloud asomó su cabeza para espiar un poco mientras abría la puerta. Al ver que ella aun seguía concentrada, Cloud abre la puerta y se apoya sobre el dintel con los brazos cruzados admirando aquella escena con una sonrisa en sus labios. Él no quería interrumpirla, pero el simple hecho de saber que ella lo deseaba lo excitaba aun más y es entonces cuando él rompe el silencio.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" Le preguntó en tono sarcástico.

"¡¿C-Cloud?!" Tifa reaccionó al escuchar su voz y se levantó de la cama bruscamente mientras se cubría con la toalla. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" exclamó con el rostro enrojecido.

"Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo..." dijo rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza. El rostro de Tifa se enrojeció aun más y giró su cabeza para evitar contacto visual.

"No... esto no es lo que parece..." respondió nerviosa.

"¿No lo es?" Cloud arqueó una ceja mientras le sonreía. Tifa estaba tan avergonzada que no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas de la pena que sentía y Cloud simplemente sonreía al verla de esa manera. Él se acercó lentamente para sentarse en el borde de la cama junto a ella. Una vez ahí, la mira detenidamente, tratando de leer su lenguaje corporal. Ella por otro lado, intentaba calmar sus emociones mirando hacia otra parte. La había descubierto en su intimidad y no sabía qué hacer para evitar su mirada. Cloud notó su nerviosismo y trata de reconfortarla un poco.

"Oye, no tienes por qué avergonzarte." Dijo con una leve sonrisa. "De hecho..." volvió la mirada hacia el piso. "…me siento halagado." Tifa voltea su cabeza levemente hacia él para verlo de reojo. "Sé que esto sonará extraño pero… me alegra saber que al menos piensas en mi cuando haces eso." Vuelve su mirada hacia Tifa quien de inmediato voltea a ver hacia a otra parte. Cloud sonríe al ver su reacción y se acerca a ella lentamente para susurrarle al oído. "Puedo darte una mano si lo deseas…" dijo en voz baja. Tifa se estremeció al escuchar su indecorosa propuesta.

"No… no es necesario…" tartamudeó mientras apretaba la toalla con una de sus manos.

"¿Estás segura?" respiró sobre sus hombros mientras acariciaba su brazo con sus dedos. "Porque no me molestaría poderte ayudar a terminar." Cloud frota sus labios contra su hombro para saborear su piel. El contacto mandó impulsos nerviosos por toda la espina dorsal de Tifa, causando que se estremeciera aun más. Tifa estaba tan excitada que no podía controlar sus emociones y su deseo la consumía por dentro. Las caricias de Cloud comenzaron a ser cada vez más provocativas y la incitaban aun más, hasta el punto que no pudo contener el deseo de estar con él.

Cloud comienza a depositarle suaves besos en su hombro y Tifa voltea su cabeza hacia él para buscar sus labios, los cuales Cloud tomó como suyos. Cloud la envuelve con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella se tensa al sentir el agarre. Cloud continuaba besándola apasionadamente mientras que una de sus manos llega a su rostro para acariciar su mejilla. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves que simplemente no podía dejar de besarlos. Tifa se relaja por un instante en su agarre y sin pensarlo dos veces, Cloud se la lleva con él hacia la cama quedando por encima de ella. Lentamente, comienza a besarle el cuello mientras que sus manos comienzan a recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Tifa se tensiona nuevamente y trata de tranquilizar su respiración mientras cierra sus ojos. Cloud siente su tensión y deja su cuello para verla a los ojos.

"Tranquila..." puso su mano en su mejilla para darle seguridad. "No te haré daño."

Tifa lo mira fijamente a los ojos y le regala una tierna sonrisa. "Lo sé. Es solo que estoy algo nerviosa..."

Cloud entrecerró los ojos tiernamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. "Puedo parar si quieres." Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

Tifa lo mira a los ojos y entrelaza su mano sobre su cabello rubio. "No quiero que lo hagas." Le dijo con suavidad. "Solo... ve despacio, ¿sí?"

Cloud sonríe y nuevamente vuelve a unir sus labios. Esta vez ella responde al beso con la misma pasión que él. El beso fue más prolongado y su intensidad incrementaba a medida que jugaban con sus lenguas. Tifa gemía dentro de su boca al sentir el contacto con su lengua y Cloud deja sus labios por un momento para concentrarse en su cuello. Tifa coloca sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y comienza a acariciar su espalda. Cloud emite leves gemidos en su cuello al sentir sus cálidas manos recorrer sobre su piel.

Lentamente, Cloud comienza a bajar hasta llegar a su pecho. El contacto con sus labios hizo que Tifa arqueara su espalda lo que le permitió a Cloud colocar sus manos por debajo de ella para quitarle el sostén que llevaba puesto. Poco a poco comienza a removerla de su prenda y él alza su mirada para admirar sus hermosos pechos. Tifa lo mira con rubor en su rostro y le sonríe tímidamente. Cloud se inclina nuevamente para depositarle un tierno beso entre la unión de estos y regresa a su boca para tomar sus labios. Mientras la besa, Cloud lleva una de sus manos y la coloca sobre uno de sus pechos para frotarlos con delicadeza. Tifa comienza a gemir dentro de su boca como respuesta a sus suaves caricias y Cloud se deleitaba con los sonidos que ella emitía.

Cloud separa sus labios nuevamente para luego llevar su boca a uno de sus pechos y comienza a jugar con su lengua en ellos. Tifa emite sonidos de placer al sentir como la lengua de Cloud dibujaba círculos en sus pezones. Era una sensación que no podía explicar con palabras y entre mas caricias le brindaba su lujuria se encendía aun más. Cloud por otro lado, se deleitaba con sus pechos y se aseguraba de hacer todo lo posible para que ella también disfrutara el momento. El adoraba su piel tersa y suave, y se toma su tiempo para degustar todo su cuerpo con su boca.

Una vez más regresa a su boca y mientras lo hacía, su mano comienza a bajar lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar a su parte íntima. Cloud mete su mano por debajo de su prenda y comienza acariciar su punto más sensible. Tifa se estremece y deja salir un gemido al sentir sus dedos sobre su núcleo. Cloud la observa extasiado al ver su reacción y sonríe.

"Parece que ya has hecho todo el trabajo." Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se lamía sus dedos. Tifa estaba más que lista para él, sin embargo, Cloud quería seguir deleitándose con su cuerpo y nuevamente une sus labios en un apasionado beso. "Eres exquisita..." Dijo mientras separaba sus labios.

Poco a poco, comienza a bajar hasta su abdomen y Tifa se estremece a medida que él se acercaba a su parte íntima. Tifa alza la mirada para ver como el rubio le depositaba suaves y tiernos besos sobre su abdomen mientras se dirigía hacia abajo.

Cloud llega a su destino y lentamente comienza a removerla de su prenda. Tifa se apoya sobre sus codos para ayudarlo a quitársela y Cloud desliza con cuidado la prenda entre sus piernas sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella. Tifa se estremecía al ver sus profundos ojos azules sobre ella y se ruboriza aun más. Luego de quitarle la prenda Cloud se incorpora una vez más depositándole suaves besos entre sus muslos hasta llegar a su núcleo. Una vez ahí, comienza con su labor.

El contacto de su lengua con su parte íntima envió a Tifa en estado de éxtasis y no pudo evitar gemir de placer. Cloud se concentra en masajear ese dulce botón y Tifa entrelaza sus dedos entre su cabello rubio para no dejarlo ir.

El ritmo de sus caricias aumentaba y los gemidos de Tifa eran cada vez más altos hasta que por fin llegó a su límite y su espalda se encorvó debido al placer que sentía. Tifa se desploma en la cama nuevamente mientras jadeaba y Cloud alza la mirada para admirar el efecto que había causado en ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Segundos después, Tifa se recupera de su orgasmo y vuelve a ver a Cloud quien aún permanecía sobre ella admirándola y lo toma entre sus brazos para jalarlo hacia ella y continúa besándolo. Cloud se sorprende de su reacción tan repentina y se deja llevar por sus tiernas caricias. Luego del prolongado beso, Tifa separa sus labios dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas y lo vuelve a ver a los ojos con anhelo.

"Hazme tuya..." Le susurró.

Cloud sonrió y nuevamente unió sus labios para continuar besándola. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Tifa ya estaba lista y sin que él se diera cuenta, ella deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de los pantalones de Cloud para frotar su miembro. Cloud gimió al sentir el contacto con sus manos y tomó su mano entre la suya para evitar que ella siguiera. Él ya estaba duro para ella pero quería tomarse su tiempo para seguir deleitándose con su cuerpo, pero Tifa no soportaba el deseo de tenerlo adentro de ella y Cloud no tuvo más remedio que acceder a su súplica.

"¿Me deseas?" Le preguntó el rubio mientras la besaba.

"Sí..." respondió Tifa en un suspiro.

Cloud tomó a Tifa entre sus brazos y la coloca en posición. Seguidamente, se baja su pantalón y revela su enorme erección. Al igual que ella, Cloud la deseaba desenfrenadamente pero sabía cómo controlarse lo cual le daba la ventaja puesto que él era el que dominaba la situación.

Sin más preámbulo, Cloud penetra su húmeda cueva con delicadeza lo cual hizo que Tifa gimiera en éxtasis. Al principio era sensación molesta pero a medida que él aumentaba el ritmo el dolor desaparecía y se convertía en placer.

Cloud hace lo posible por no lastimarla mientras ella se adapta a su tamaño pero luego ella lo incita a que aumentara la velocidad.

"¿Te gusta?" Le dijo Cloud entre jadeos.

Tifa no podía ni hablar y solo pudo mover su cabeza para indicarle lo obvio. Cloud sonríe nuevamente y vuelve a besarla mientras empujaba su miembro dentro de ella. Tifa se concentraba en la sensación de su pene y se perdió por completo en su excitación, sin embargo, no era suficiente para llegar a su límite.

Cloud por otro lado, continuaba arremetiendo contra ella y mientras lo hacía, le susurraba cosas en su oído para excitarla aun más.

"¿Quieres más?" Le dijo el rubio en voz baja.

Tifa estaba a punto de llegar a su límite y comenzó a suplicarle que aumentara el ritmo. Cloud obedece y aumenta la velocidad de sus golpes volviéndola loca.

"¡Sí! Por favor, ¡No te detengas!" Le dijo jadeando.

"No pienso hacerlo."

Cloud estaba al borde y justo antes de que él terminara, Tifa deja salir un fuerte gemido, indicándole a Cloud que ella ya había llegado al clímax.

Ambos jadeaban exhaustos y empapados en sudor por el encuentro. Cloud la vuelve a ver mientras le acaricia la mejilla con uno de sus pulgares.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dijo preocupado.

Tifa lo vuelve a ver a los ojos y le sonríe para tranquilizarlo. "Sí... No podría estar mejor." Ella susurró suavemente.

Cloud sonríe una vez más al ver que había cumplido su cometido y se inclinó nuevamente para darle un tierno beso. Tifa lo envuelve entre sus brazos y responde el beso con la misma ternura.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos se recuperan y Cloud trata de separarse pero ella no lo dejó. A ella le gustaba sentirlo dentro y le suplicó que se quedara así un poco más. Cloud accedió a su petición y se incorporó nuevamente en una posición más cómoda para abrazarse mutuamente.

Ambos se deleitaban con sus caricias y a Tifa le costaba trabajo mantenerse despierta debido al esfuerzo que habían hecho.

"¿Cloud?"

"Hmmm?" Él tarareó.

"¿Crees que podemos hacer esto más seguido de ahora en adelante?"

Cloud no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa cuando la escuchó decir eso.

"No tengo ningún problema con eso." Le dijo sonriendo.

Tifa sonrió también y nuevamente volvió a romper el silencio. "Cloud, hazme el amor..."

"¿De nuevo?" Dijo sorprendido.

"Sí… pero esta vez quiero sentirlo." El rostro de Tifa se entristeció un poco. "Quiero saber que se siente ser correspondido de la misma forma."

Cloud la miró confundido. No sabía a qué venía todo eso y comenzó a preocuparse.

"Crees que por esta vez... ¿podrías pretender que me amas mientras lo haces?" Ella trató de sonreír pero sus ojos la delataban. Cloud la miró detenidamente y su semblante cambió al verla tan vulnerable.

"No puedo hacer eso." Le dijo con seriedad.

Los ojos de Tifa se agrandaron al escucharlo decir eso y sintió que algo dentro de ella se había roto. Ella bajó la mirada y hace lo posible por contener sus lágrimas. Cloud la toma del rostro y la acaricia con su pulgar para evitar que llorara. Tifa lo vuelve a ver a los ojos y Cloud la mira fijamente.

"No puedo pretender que te amo... porque yo ya te amo." Le susurró sutilmente mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

Tifa abre sus ojos nuevamente y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de la felicidad que sentía. Su sueño más anhelado se había cumplido y sin pensarlo dos veces ella lo tomó de la cabeza y lo jaló hacia su rostro para besarlo apasionadamente. Cloud responde el beso de la misma forma y ambos se pierden en el momento.

"Te amo." Le decía mientras lo besaba.

"Yo te amo más." Le respondió el rubio mientras continuaba besándola.

Finalmente, después de tanto sufrimiento, Cloud y Tifa por fin estaban juntos.

FIN

* * *

_**A/N: Bueno... ¡Aquí está! :D Mi primer Lemon oficialmente XD **_

_**Me costó mucho trabajo escribir esto x_x pero tengo que admitir que me gustó como quedó al final :3 **_

_**Sé que no es la continuación que todos esperaban de la historia anterior o.o pero al menos esta vez si hubo un poco mas de acción que en la versión de Cloud hahaha XD**_

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría saber que opinan de mi primer Lemon :3 no tienen idea de la hemorragia que me dio en la nariz por escribir esto XDDDD_**


End file.
